One or more embodiments of the invention generally relate to image recording. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relates to activating a recording on a mobile device.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. Methods and apparatus for initiating image capture on a hand-held device run or execute a software application upon computing device. The software application may be an operating system, a program, or the like. In such software, a user input or triggering event is required to invoke a function on the computing device 100. The user may be prompted to perturb the computing device to invoke the function.
By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that a portable handheld device enables a user to swipe his finger across a camera lens or tap the device to control call and voicemail commands. Different motions of the user (e.g., swiping a finger over the lens in a given direction or finger tapping the device a number of times) may translate into different commands.
By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that a content management application allows a user to activate a camera function by interacting with a scroll element.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.